It is known that high heat can be generated by an enabled electronic chipset such as a CPU and a VGA in a computer. This is particularly true for Pentium series CPUs. A cooler is typically mounted on the CPU for ventilating heat. However, prior CPU coolers have suffered certain deficiencies such as low efficiency, large space, shortened useful life, limited flexibility, and unreliability. Thus, continuing improvements in the development of the cooling device for the electronic chipset with high power density such as a CPU cooler are constantly being sought.